Good Guy
by jaraismylife
Summary: Fabian and Jerome, from two completely different worlds, suddenly come crashing together. Come on, we've all seen the sexual tension between them. And they both look great in tuxedo's. Please Read and Review. Jerome/Fabian Jerome/Eddie Jerome/any other guy you want him to be with, prompt me!
1. Chapter 1

**Beginning**

Jerome Clarke leaned against his bedroom door, watching the brunette rummage through his drawers. The tall handsome blond briefly wondered why on earth Fabian Rutter was even in his bedroom. But he shrugged, he had so many secrets, it would be impossible for him to tell which one the stuttering boy was after.

Jerome cleared his throat, and amusement danced in his deep blue eyes when Fabian shrieked, and jumped, gasping.

"Jerome!" he cried

Jerome nodded "Funny seeing you here," he stated, walking towards him.

"Is it?" Fabian stuttered, and Jerome was reminded why exactly he had given the boy the nick name 'Stutter-Rutter' in the first place. Jerome nodded

"Rather," he stated dryly "Considering this is _my room,"_

Fabian cleared his throat and stood tall "Jerome, I came in here to talk to you." Jerome raised his eyebrows, nodding, motioning with his finger for the boy to continue as he moved to stand right in front of him. Towering over the boy intimidatingly. "It's about Jasper."

Jerome's jaw clenched. And he turned away from Fabian, trying to rebuild his façade, to act cool. Fabian was getting a little too close to his secrets then he cared for. "Who? You mean your god-father Jasper?"

"Yeah." Fabian said worriedly, looking at the back of Jerome's head "I…over heard the both of you talking in the library the other day," he admitted, shoulders slumping. Jerome didn't turn around

"Over heard, or were you eaves dropping?"

"Over-heard." Fabian insisted, he caught hold of Jerome's shoulder and turned the boy around "What have you been doing with him?"

"Don't touch me." Jerome ground out, shaking his grip off of him.

"He's my god-father! Listen, Jerome I need to know-"

"It's none of your business!" Jerome growled, stepping forward so that their chests were touching. He sneered down at the boy "Why do you always have to but in? Stopping me with homework trade? Ratting me out to Mr Winkler? Telling Mrs Andrews I rigged the taps? Telling Mr Sweet that we let out the goose? Telling Victor that I was the one who smashed the window? Mind your own damn business Rutter."

Fabian glared up at him "It's not my fault you're always doing stupid things!" Fabian paused, rethinking his words, before sighing in defeat "Listen Jerome, all I want to do is find out if Jasper's a good guy. I mean…are you a good guy?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You worked with Rufus Zeno! You….you appear to be working with Vera!"

Jerome said nothing. Working with Vera, now that was something he hadn't considered. Maybe that would help with getting closer to the gem. Closer to the collector. "Fabian, trust me, you don't want to know."

"You don't get to choose whether or not I want to know something!"

"Well you can't seem to make the bloody decision yourself!" Jerome cried

"I can!" Fabian roared, angry now "Now stop making excuses and tell me! Who is Jasper working for!"

The two boys glared at each other, when Fabian raised his hand and took a fist full of Jerome's soft blond hair. Jerome was about to laugh, he even fought like a girl, hair pulling? How Amber. But Fabian pulled Jerome's head down towards him, and crashed the tall lanky boys lips into his.

Shock coursed through Jerome as Fabian's surprisingly rough lips moved against his own. He felt Fabian's other hand take a fistful of his hair, tugging slightly. He could feel the boys anger, but he didn't know how respond. Obviously. Jerome Clarke had never kissed a boy before. So he almost jumped when Fabian bit his bottom lip harshly. It sent pain rushing through him…and…and something else. Something that excited him. He opened his mouth slowly, and Fabian's warm tongue slid into his mouth.

The sunlight streamed through the window into the quiet room, the only sound the contact between the two boys. The Prankster and the Nerd. Jerome stood there, somewhat awkwardly. Not sure what to do, and for once, he let himself be controlled by someone else.

When they pulled away Jerome was frozen. Fabian let his hands slide out of his hair and back down to his sides. They both breathed heavily "I…" Fabian started, licking his lips "I'm sorry."

But he wasn't. Fabian Rutter was not sorry. He did not regret that. He had wanted to kiss him for a while. And Jasper had just given him the right opportunity "Right." Jerome stated, still frozen.

"Um…are you okay?"

Jerome's eyes flickered down to him, and then realised how close they still were, he stepped back slightly "So….you're gay," he swallowed, nervous for the first time in years as he slid his hands into his pockets. He nodded, accepting it "That's…cool."

Fabian rolled his eyes "Yes. And I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

"Right." Jerome nodded "Of course." Fabian wanted to laugh, he was taking it better than Jerome was. They both stood in silence for a bit "So…you…y-do you….do you like…fancy me?"

Fabian grinned "For quite a while."

"Right." Jerome stated again, emotionless, awkwardly. He looked at Fabian, before pointing to himself "I'm not gay."

"Yeah right," Fabian laughed, "That's why you kissed me back," he shrugged as if it were obvious, and he were stating a fact. Jerome's eyes widened in shock

"I-I did not!"

Fabian raised his eye brows and laughed "Listen Jerome, I can prove to you, you're gay."

"I am not." Jerome stated. Fabian nodded, waving off his comment, pulling off his over shirt, and flinging it onto Jerome's bed. "What are you doing?" Jerome asked, watching as Fabian then gripped the edge of his gray shirt, lifting it up over his head.

"There," Fabian stated. Jerome turned away, facing the other wall immediately. He tried to keep the colour from his cheeks, that was not a Clarke thing to do. Blushing wasn't meant for them. Suddenly, he felt arms wrap around his waist, but he couldn't find words. He was spun around to see Fabian. In a whole new light. "It's not a bad thing," Fabian whispered, "To enjoy another guys body."

He unbuttoned the top of Jerome's red shirt. Jerome said nothing, his blue eyes darkening with lust. Eventually, Fabian slid it off him, to reveal the pale beauty. Jerome took a deep breath, so unsure. He swallowed, and reached a hand out to trail up Fabian's chest, up to his neck, then up to his brown hair, and much softer than Fabian had, he leaned down, and kissed him.

**M rated in the next chapter! Let me know what you thought! **

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beginning**

Jerome swallowed, taking another bite of his pasta as Fabian walked into the room. It had been days since they had spoken. After their _encounter _a few days before, they had been interrupted, and Jerome had been far too chicken to even try to discuss what had happened. He had been hanging around with Mara, trying to get his mind off him.

Fabian sat beside Jerome, but relieved the blonde by turning to talk to Nina who sat at the head of the table. Jerome breathed a sigh of relief, take another bite, and listening to Mara talk about up coming school rep business. And he jumped, when he felt a hand cupping him under the table.

Everyone turned to look at him

"Are you okay, Jerome?" Joy asked, frowning at the tall boy. Jerome gritted his teeth

"I'm fine." He stated. They all eyed him suspiciously, before nodding and returning to their own conversations. Jerome turned sharply to Fabian who was squeezing him under the table, but Fabian seemed deeply engrossed in conversation with Nina.

Jerome was helpless. He couldn't do anything without arousing suspicion, and he couldn't stop himself from lengthening and hardening in Fabian's firm and confident grasp. Suddenly, Fabian coughed, and used this as an opportunity to slide down the zipper of Jerome's jeans, without anyone hearing.

Jerome drank some orange juice, trying to seem as natural as possible, but it seemed fine now, everyone was absorbed in talking to everyone else. He froze when he felt Fabian's hand grasp around his hard member. He turned to Fabian, this had to stop, otherwise it would get out of hand

"Rutter," Jerome said in a low voice, Nina and Fabian turned to look at him

"What?" Fabian asked naturally, and Jerome's nostrils flared as he gritted his teeth

"Have you ever heard the expression, there's a certain place and a certain times for certain things?" his eyes flickered to Nina who just frowned, confused.

Fabian shrugged, nodding, seeming perfectly at ease "Why yes, it's just hard to do that when some constantly avoids you." He rubbed the precum at the top of Jerome's tip around "Why Jerome? When have you ever worried about discrecion?"

"When it might result in total humiliation for me." Jerome ground out, trying to contain the groan of pleasure that was building in his chest.

"When enough is enough, just say stop." Fabian suggested, turning to Nina, who was glad to resume their conversation about Egypt. Jerome took a deep breath, trying to control himself, he ate some more pasta, when Fabian started to pump. He moved his warm hand up and down, more roughly than before. Jerome let out a small whimper, but no one heard him, Fabian was still facing away from him. Jerome was on his own. He couldn't help himself.

He bucked him hips once, pretending to be moving his chair forward to reach the bread. And he was happy that Fabian was smart, the brunette got the message, and started to pump harder, harder and faster, squeezing him. It was building up, and Jerome was a few moment from sweet release, when he realised…he was about to come under a table, in front of all his friends.

"Stop." He stated, he saw Fabian's eye brows raise in slight shock from the corner of his eyes, but sure enough, he pulled his hand away.

"Stop what?" Mara asked curiously

"Trixie and Eddie, they keep kissing each other. It's disgusting." He placed his hands under the table, doing up in jeans, glad they were so tight and strong, they would conceal him. He stood quickly, dumping his plate in the sink and almost running to his room.

Jerome ran straight for the bathroom, leaning against the cool tiles as he kicked his jeans and pants off, and started pumping himself. He couldn't take it, all this sexual tension, it was just a stress builder. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, just focused on the feeling. He didn't hear the bathroom door open and Fabian slide in, he didn't hear Fabian lock it, and continued to groan loudly at his own touch.

He was almost there, he bucked into his hand, but found he couldn't come, he couldn't quite tip himself over the edge. He sighed in frustration.

"Aw, can Jerome not make himself come?" came a voice. Jerome's eye snapped open, to see Fabian stood there, watching him. Jerome's eyes widened in complete shock, and he was about to yell a list of swear words at the boy, when Fabian continued, his eyes locked on Jerome's member. "It's wonderful," he whispered. He sank to his knees, face to face with the hard on.

"Fabian…" Jerome warned, Fabian looked up, eyes innocent. "Don'-"

It was too late.

Fabian's warm wet lips took Jerome's member, and he became harder than he ever had in his life. He watched half of his disappear into the Nerd's mouth and leaning back against the tiles for support, knees buckling. Fabian started to move, sliding it in and out of his mouth, running his tongue around it, eagerly licking the underside.

Jerome swallowed and shuddered as electric bolts zig-zag charged through him. And he found, he needed to come. And he needed to come hard. He took two fistfuls of Fabian's soft floppy hair, and started to face fuck the boy hard.

Fabian Rutter didn't believe in God, but he felt like he was in heaven. Jerome roughly forced his cock deeper into the boys throat, until Fabian was able to take the whole thing. And the sounds Jerome were making…music to Fabian's ears. The moans and groans and growls. Suddenly Fabian knew he was close, his cock twitched in his mouth, and Jeorme started pumping harder, Fabian sucked as hard as he could, before biting down softly.

That was it.

Jerome Clarke managed a faint "F-Fabian," before he exploded, coming hard into the boys mouth. Jerome let out a low moan and he released his load, he seemed to come forever, before eventually, he was done. Jerome fell back against the wall, barely managing to stand up. Fabian stood, a smile on his face.

"There, feeling better?"

Jerome was panting, and could only managed a faint nod. Fabian smiled at him "I've said it before, and I'll say it again, it's okay to be gay!"

Jerome swallowed, but was incapable of making coherent sounds come from his mouth. Fabian grinned, and was about to walk out, before he turned back, stepping close to Jerome so their chests were touching. "Oh but remember Jerome okay? You may not want to start a relationship with me, or accept what this is, but don't you dare go and try to get with anyone else. No cheerleaders, no teachers, not Mara. Understand?" Jerome's eyes widened in complete shock, but he gave a small nod. Fabian nodded, happy "Because this-" he grabbed hold of Jerome's dick harshly, and Jerome let out a loud half cry half moan, because he was still sensitive and sore "-is mine. No one else's. Okay?"

"Okay," Jerome whispered.

Fabian looked down again, staring longingly at Jerome's dick, giving it another squeeze, Jerome cried out. It was too sensitive. "I wish I could stay with this forever," he stroked it, but Jerome had to stop him

"Fabian, _please." _He insisted through gritted teeth. Fabian laughed lightly

"Still sore?" he guessed, Jerome nodded. Fabian didn't release him though, weighing it in one hand "Your recovery time needs to get better Jerome, if this is to become a regular thing,"

And with that, Fabian Rutter walked out.

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOOOOVVED the reviews**

**Beginning**

Jerome pulled off his blanket and picked up the torch, pointing it at Alfie's bed. The dark boy snored, and Jerome smiled to himself, sneaking out of the room and toward the cellar. Picking the lock with a hair clip he had stolen from Amber, he snuck barefoot down into the darkness.

He didn't know why he was here, he just wanted to get the gem back, why was that so much to ask? And now he had to steal something for Jasper, to give the Vera, to give to the collector…it was all getting a bit too much. He entered the code, slung the amulet he had stolen from Alfie, well, borrowed, he would give it back, and entered the tunnels.

He walked across the beam confidently, and then noticed that they had discovered another room. A pole stood in the middle with five horn type things. He frowned, stepping towards it, before leaning away, they were covered with cob webs, disgusting.

"Jerome?" came a voice. Jerome spun immediately, his hands up in the air, what if it was Victor? What the hell would he do then? But it wasn't, Fabian was standing holding a torch

"Rutter." Jerome greeted with a sigh, trying to stop the blood racing to his cheeks and he lowered his torch. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Fabian sounded angry and it particularly surprised Jerome. "What are you doing here Jerome? You're not in SIBUNA anymore-"

"I don't want to be," Jerome laughed "Listen Rutter, I'm not here to crash this party, I'm just here because….I like tunnels."

Fabian rolled his eyes, shaking his head, and as he looked around, he grinned. Jerome examined him carefully. "Well…" Fabian began with a smile, stepping towards him "I suppose, this gives us the perfect opportunity to see if you really are gay."

"How?" Jerome frowned

"Let me fuck you." Fabian shrugged simply, Jerome shook his head sharply, opening his mouth to snap a retort "Wait!" Fabian cut him off before he could "_If _you don't find it to your liking, we never do it again, forget about this whole thing, and then you can date Mara, or Miss Valentine, or whoever it is you're in too."

Jerome raised his eyebrows, considering it. It might be nice, to not have to worry about teased under a table, or confronted in a secret tunnel "Deal."

**Line Break**

They had both stripped down, and now Fabian was instructing Jerome. The blond boy was on his hands and knees, and Fabian standing on his knees behind him, positioned. "Alright," Fabian began, placing his hands firmly on either side of Jerome's well defined torso. "Ready?"

"Go for it," Jerome sighed. Fabian almost smiled at how easy and relaxed he was being, before he pushed in all the way. Fabian groaned in pleasure, but Jerome froze, struggling for breath as he was stretched from behind.

"Easy, Jerome, easy," Fabian cooed, reaching on hand forward to gently stroke Jerome's dick, it seemed to loosen him up, and Fabian began to pump steadily in and out, his balls slamming into Jerome's arse as he forced himself deep inside him. Jerome let out a low growl "You liking it?" Fabian managed, wiping his sweaty hair from his eyes.

"Har-Harder," Jerome ordered, pushing back into him and meeting his thrusts. Fabian seemed thrilled at the response, immediately pushing harder, ramming himself deep inside the handsome blonde. "H-HARDER!" Jerome yelled loudly, panting as he neared his climax. "God damn it Rutter, Fuck me!"

Fabian spurred at the encouragement, eagerly bashing into him. He reached his hand around and pumped Jerome, both boys exploded, Fabian released his load deep into Jerome, and when he pulled out, Jerome was still climaxing, his cum falling to the floor. Fabian watched him empty his balls, before moving the limp, tired Jerome to lean against the cold wall and spread his legs wide, his dick limp.

Fabian reached out and wrapped his hands around Jerome's sore dick. Jerome cried out and tried to squirm away, but Fabian kept a strong hold, he fastened a ring around the base of Jerome's cock and moved away, watching.

Jerome frowned, looking down, when he realised, he was tied up. His hands had been tied above him, and his legs pulled apart. He wondered when this had happened, and when Fabian had suddenly gotten so sneaky. When he realised that he was hard. He was….he was more than hard, he was brain bursting, hard stoppingly, extremely close, hard. "W-what?" he managed.

Fabian smiled, picking up his trousers, not putting them on, but digging through the pockets "I put a ring around the base," he explained, Jerome looked down and spotted it, wondering when that had happened "It makes you hard, really really hard, but won't let you come," Fabian turned on his phone, and turned on the microphone, putting it down and crawling back over to the blond boy. Jerome realised he was right, he should have come by now, but it was stopping him.

"Take it off," Jerome ordered. Fabian looked down at the very very erect, straight, massive dick. And shook his head

"I kinda like it," he got flat onto his stomach, and wrapped his mouth around the top of it, forcing it down his throat. Jerome groaned loudly, getting even harder, Fabian started bobbing, slobbering his tongue all over it.

"More!" Jerome managed weekly, thinking that if Fabian sucked hard enough, he was sure to get the release he needed "P-please Fa-Fabian, s-suck harder!"

Fabian nodded obediently, sucking harder, and giving a gentle bite, but still, the ring stopped him from coming. Fabian pumped for a few more minutes, as Jerome squirmed and moaned, he cut the rope that tied Jerome's hands up, and returned to sucking. Immediately Jerome gripped the brunettes hair, which was exactly what Fabian was hoping for.

"I said suck it!" Jerome ordered, forcing Fabian mouth up and down his dick, thrusting upwards in him. He clenched his eyes tightly shut, leaning his head against the wall and he controlled Fabian. "Y-Y-Yeahhh….y-yES! YES! Oh Fucking hell YES!" he was moving Fabian's head more frantically up and down, deeper and deeper, faster and faster. Fabian let his teeth gently graze Jerome's dick every time, but still, Jerome couldn't come. "Take it off," Jerome gasped for breath, still pushing Fabians mouth onto his dick "Please Fabian, oh god, take it off."

"You like me sucking you off don't you Jerome?" he asked

"For fucks sake, yes!" Jerome hissed "Yes, fine Fabian! Yes I'm gay! Make me cum!"

Fabian smiled, lifting his head to pull off the ring, and enclosing his mouth around the head, Jerome came instantly. He let out a loud cry that echoed around the room. , Fabian worked hard to swallow all of it, the cum dripping from his mouth. He untied Jerome's legs, and both boys collapsed in absolute exhaustion.

**Line Break**

Jerome lay on his bed, still in his school uniform staring up at the ceiling. What had happened last night? He was completely….he had to be at least bi. The door opened and in stepped Nina. "Hi," Jerome frowned at her, sitting up. Nina smiled unsurely

"Fabian wants you to go meet him in the Frobrisher library, something about Jasper,"

Jerome laughed, Fabian was getting his girlfriend to get Jerome over there so he could be fucked. "No, I don't care what Fabian wants,"

Nina nodded "He said you'd say that, so he told me to give you this," she handed over a small silver recorder. "I haven't heard it, he said it contains something very dear to him," she frowned "I hope he's okay, meet him in no less than fifteen minutes," and with that she walked out.

Jerome placed the recorder on the bed, hitting play hesitantly, and immediately his own voice rung out into the air "Har-Harder!" he heard himself call. Suddenly Jerome's face drained of all colour as it continued "_God Damn it Rutter! Fuck me! Moree! P-Please Fabian! S-suck harder! I said suck it! Y-Y-Yeahhh….y-yES! YES! Oh fucking hell yess! For fucks sake yes! Yes I'm gay! Make me cum!"_

He ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he switched it off and rammed it into his own pocket. But when he looked down, he realised he was hard. He shook his head, picking up his coat and heading for the library.

Maybe he enjoyed this a lot more than he thought.

Jerome pulled open the door and his eyes almost popped out of his head as he saw Eddie standing there. "Eddison." Jerome greeted, "Alfie's not here," he moved to push past him but Eddie held out one hand

"Jerry," he whispered in a very low, hoarse voice. He pulled Jerome's coat out of his hands, to reveal the hard on he was sporting. Jerome swallowed

"So you heard?"

"Why have Rutter?" he said quietly, forcing Jerome back into his room and closing the door behind them "When you can have me?"

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"You're gay?" Eddie questioned, closing the door. Jerome swallowed, and suddenly, a surge of confidence ran through him. Hey, he was Jerome Clarke for crying out loud! Just because Fabian could control him, didn't mean that everyone else could. He smirked at the American, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him back into the door.

"Why?" Jerome whispered hotly into Eddie's ear. "Are you gay?" Eddie whimpered, not saying anything. Jerome smiled, trailing his hand down Eddie's shirt, and into his jeans, down into Eddie's pants. His cold hands wrapped around Eddie's hard dick. "Oh yeah," Jerome chuckled quietly, his breath trailing down Eddie's neck "You're definitely gay,"

"Looks like I'm not the only one," he replied breathlessly. Jerome arched an eyebrow

"I'm Bi,"

They crashed their lips together at the same time. And it felt like nothing either had felt before, electrical charges zigzagging through them, making them heat up, and need friction. Eddie gripped the front of Jerome's shirt, spinning them round, and pushing Jerome against the door, forcing his lips open. It took Jerome a moment to register what had happened, and he ground his hips forward, so his dick rubbed against Eddie's. Eddie cried out, his head falling back in pleasure, and Jerome pushed him back onto his bed, straddling him, determined to be the one in charge this time, he shoved his talented tongue inside Eddie's mouth, earning a groan from both the boys.

But Eddie also wanted the dominant position, as he kept trusting his hips up to get more friction, which Jerome wouldn't give them, so he gripped Jerome's hips tightly, and flung them over, the bed squeaking.

"No way, Sweetie." Jerome grumbled, trying to flip them over, but he wasn't as physically strong. Eddie grinned triumphantly, grinding down into Jerome as often as he wanted, their jeans pushing together. Eddie took two fistfuls of Jerome's perfect hair, smashing his lips to his, Jerome bit down on Eddie's bottom lip harshly, their tongues rubbing like their dicks were.

Eddie's hand was just trailing down to Jerome's jeans, when Jerome's phone started to ring. They both pushed away from each other, panting. Their lips red and bruised. Jerome had never been more turned on his life and Eddie didn't want to stop. Jerome coughed, clearing his throat, before answering his phone

"Hello?" he managed, pulling at his collar

"_Jerome?" _Came Fabian's voice, and Jerome realised where he was meant to be.

"Almost there," he turned his phone off, grabbing his coat and running out of the room. Eddie watched him leave alarmed.

What?!

**Line Break**

"There you are," Fabian grinned as Jerome walked into the old library, he followed the brunette behind a load of dusty bookcases. "Let's see how eager you are," without asking, he pulled Jerome towards him, yanking down his jeans, and pants, Jerome's dick sprang out immediately. "Good," Fabian smiled. Jerome swallowed nervously, he had been hard for Fabian a few minutes before, but now, it was for Eddie, that stupid American Rebel who shouldn't have come into his room anyway. "On your knees," Fabian ordered. Jerome didn't even think of arguing, there was something about Fabian when he was…passionate.

Jerome sank to his knees, undoing Fabian's jeans quickly, fingers fumbling. He wrapped his mouth around the head, tasting Rutter for the first time. Fabian tangled his fingers in Jerome's hair, leaning back against the book case "A-ah…t-that's good Jerome," he encouraged, pushing Jerome up and down his dick, pushing a little more down his throat each time "Let your teeth graze it slightly," he instructed, Jerome did so, and Fabian growled "Relax your jaw," as soon as he did, Fabian shoved the whole thing down his throat. Jerome gagged slightly, before accepting it, breathing steadily through his nose, and sucking.

Fabian came a few moments later, and Jerome swallowed it all. Fabian pulled Jerome up roughly by the shoulders, and looked him in the eyes "And I just want to make sure that you're not making a move on Mara," he said sternly. Jerome's eyes widened, if only he knew who he was going to make a move on.

Fabian unbuttoned the first few buttons on Jerome's shirt, pulling it off his shoulders, he leaned down, biting hard by his collar bone. Jerome cried out loudly, eyes shutting in pain as Fabian created a hickey. "There," Fabian whispered. He pulled his pants up. "Now, take care of yourself," he motioned down to Jerome's dick. Jerome swallowed, leaning against the bookcase, Fabian leaning against the opposite one, watching closely.

Jerome wrapping one hand around his aching member, and started to pump slowly, rubbing the pre-cum around the tip. He groaned at his touch, bucking into his hand with needy whimpers. His mind was filled with Eddie below him, and Fabian dominating him. His eyes closed and a light sheen of sweat covered his forehead. "Harder," Fabian ordered. Jerome started to pump harder, panting.

Fabian watched hungrily as Jerome masturbated. "Harder," he goaded, watching the dick he loved so much expand and strain and lengthen, his eyes flickered up to the handsome boys face, eyes tightly shut, mouth open, gasping for breath. "Go on Jerome, do it…you're close," Jerome's hand quickened at his words, and the boy came all over the floor. Fabian smiled "Well done,"

**Review!**

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Loving the reviews, it seems you all want a three way, can't say that I disagree though, probably in the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

Jerome stood in the laundry room, and took a few moments to breath. Right, so first things first, Fabian was gay, and obviously, very into him. Jerome couldn't stop the smirk that spread across his face, he was a good looking boy with a big dick, he couldn't deny that. And Fabian was dominant, very dominant, something which Jerome would never have pegged the brunette for.

And then, there was Eddie. The American who had also made his…sexual preferences known. Jerome swallowed, Eddie wanted to be dominant, but with Eddie, Jerome also wanted to be dominant. They both wanted to take control.

And Fabian didn't know about Eddie, but Eddie knew about Fabian. And Jerome was pretty sure that he was bi, for as much as he liked fucking Fabian on a regular basis, he still had wet dreams about Mara and Miss Robinson stripping for him. Well, he was a teenage boy after all.

He ran a hand through his perfect hair and walked through the kitchen, into the boys corridor. He stood between the two doors. He knew he could either go into his room, and Fabian would arrive soon, or he could walk right into Eddie's room. The choice was his. He swallowed nervously, opening the door to Eddie's room.

It was empty, and Jerome was about to leave when he heard the shower going. He smiled to himself, locking the door and stripping down. He snuck into the bathroom, and into the shower, watching the spiky haired blond wash. "I think you missed a spot," he called. Eddie turned, eyes wide, but relaxed as soon as he saw Jerome. He smirked

"Couldn't get enough of me, right?"

"That's why I left you for Fabian," Jerome taunted "Oh god Eddison, you could have seen how I sucked him, I took his whole dick down my throat and I-"

"Well, he obviously didn't satisfy you," Eddie trilled, cutting him off "Why else would you be here?"

Jerome stepped forward and gripped the back of Eddie's legs, wrapping them around his waist and pushing the American back into the tiled wall as the water sprayed down onto both of them. Jerome swiftly entered Eddie's back entrance and cried out in pleasure. Eddie groaned, his muscles contracting around the intrusion. He placed his hands on Jerome's chest, moaning loudly when he started to thrust. His thrusts were hard and deep and getting faster by the minute. Eddie could feel every push. He tweaked Jerome's nipples, enjoying the wince of Jerome's face.

"What's up Jerry?" he asked, rubbing Jerome's nipples until they became sore, he leaned forward, and pushed one finger into Jerome's arse whole. Jerome cried out, thrusting harder as his dick lengthened. Eddie growled in pleasure, bucking madly towards him, lost in the moment. Eddie came suddenly, all over Jerome's stomach, and Jerome thrust mercilessly for a few more seconds, before he too came deep inside Eddie. Jerome leaned against the wall, panting for breath. Eddie stood in front of him "You still look dirty," he got to his knees, and started to wash Jerome's package. Jerome's knees buckled and he almost fell over.

"Then maybe you should clean it," he hissed, gripping Eddie's hair and forcing his dick into the American's mouth. Eddie slobbered over it eagerly, moving from licking and sucking, to gently grazing with his teeth. At the same time he started gently pumping a finger in and out of Jerome's arse. The tall shaking boy took Eddie's hair between his fingers and bucked his hips against his face, grinding into him, before he came into Eddie's mouth.

**Line Break**

"Jerome, wake up," someone chimed into his ear. Jerome blinked wearily, and tried to sit up, when he realised, he couldn't move. He looked around urgently, he was tied to the sofa, his head on the cushions, his hips right on the top, and his legs swinging over. His dick was positioned perfectly.

"Untie me Rutter," Jerome growled, trying to move. Fabian smiled, trailing his finger lightly down Jerome's chest. He fastened the cock ring onto Jerome.

"Remember this?" he asked. Jerome immediately struggled harder.

"No!" he cried. Fabian smiled

"Don't worry, the rest of the house are out, won't be back for a few hours," he nodded, "And look, you're already getting excited," Jerome looked at his dick, and realised it was true, he was getting harder by the second, the pre cum dripping down his dick. Fabian spread it around slowly, starting to pump, the blood was rushing to Jerome's head and it made everything a lot more _intense. _He tried to buck into Fabian's hand, but the geek had made sure he could barely move.

"Rutter please!" Jerome begged, crying for sweet release. Fabian smiled, moving to Jerome's head.

"I got a picture for you," he stated, holding it upside down, so Jerome was seeing it the right way up. It was a picture of Mara, stark naked, her arms up in the air as she reached for the shampoo. "I snapped it while she was showering, does that turn you on?"

Jerome was harder than he had ever been more in his life. He stared at the picture, trying to memorise every curve and detail of her body, his eyes focusing on her chest and her pussy. So inviting. "Imagine if she saw you now Jerome," Fabian teased, gripping hold of his cock one more, and pumping painfully slowly. "Maybe she'd join us," Jerome almost came, he should have come, but the cock ring did its job, and he was about to scream. Fabian lowered his mouth onto Jerome's dick, and Jerome couldn't help but compare him to Eddie.

They were both equal in making him feel good, but Eddie was more, pleasure everywhere, whereas Fabian was more, pleasure where it'll make him feel good most. One took more time than the other, but in the end, it was the same result. "Very good Jerome," Fabian whispered, squeezing Jerome's balls in his hands, massaging his entire area. "Very, very good,"

"Please!"

"Alright," Fabian smiled, sliding off the cock ring, as soon as he did, he had to jump out of the way as Jerome's come sprayed out of him. He groaned in pure relief, eyes closing as he relaxed. "You never disappoint," Fabian whispered, stroking the now very sore and sensitive dick. "And now," he brought out a black board marker, and held Jerome's dick in his hand, lifting it up and pulling it away from his stomach slightly. "Don't worry, it washes off," he wrote in big black letters along Jerome's dick '_Property of Fabian Rutter.' _Jerome struggled, but didn't want to stop him. Fabian pulled out his phone, and took a picture of Jerome's dick, not his face luckily. "There, just to help me get to sleep at night."

**Line Break**

Jerome chucked the apple core into the bin, and he knocked on the door to Mr Winklers classroom. There was no answer, so he strolled in. When he noticed something strange on the desk. It was like a…gem. He picked it up and slid it into his left trouser pocket- "What are you doing, Jerome?" came a voice. Jerome turned to see Jason walking in, frowning at him.

"Looking for you," Jerome lied "Um…m-my homework," he handed Jason the overdue piece of homework that had been copied off Alfie. Mr Winkler took it and placed it on his desk.

"Alright," he frowned at Jerome "Thank you," Jerome nodded, heading for the door, when Jason called after him "What did you put in your pocket?" Jerome didn't turn around, stood frozen. "I'm not getting an answer, Jerome,"

"Nothing." Jerome lied, not turning to face him. He felt Jason behind him, and the teacher raised his hand, and Jerome relaxed slightly, he was going for the wrong pocket. Jason slid his hand into Jerome's trouser pocket, and frowned, he sighed

"So you were telling the truth,"

"I am a man of my word,"

"Let's see," Jason brought his hand to the waist band of Jerome's school trousers, and slid his hand down into Jerome's boxers. The prankster froze, and his eyes widened in shock as he had no idea what was happening. He felt Mr Winklers hands feel around, rub his dick, squeeze his balls. "I'm not totally convinced Jerome," he sighed, "I think I need to have a better look," he turned Jerome around by his shoulders, and beckoned for Jerome to pull down his pants.

**If you don't like Jerome/Jason, just say so, and you'll never see them together again, next time, Jerome/Eddie/Fabian threeway!**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Been a long time. Six votes for Jerome/Jason. Four votes for no Jerome/Jason. So sorry for those who don't want it. Just skip to the line break and pretend it never happened.**

**Beginning**

"T-take off my trousers?" Jerome clarified, watching Mr Winkler carefully. "Um…" he managed a strangled laugh as he watched Jason lock the door. "I don't think….I should be going, got an English assignmen-"

"Jerome." Jason looked into the blonds eyes, his face was serious. "I said, take off your trousers." Jerome swallowed thickly, unbuttoning the grey trousers, and they fell to the floor, collecting around his ankles. Jason licked his lips "And the pants." Jerome took a deep breath, pulling his pants down, revealing his slightly hard dick from Mr Winklers fondling earlier. Jason smiled, stepping towards Jerome, gripping his dick quite tightly in his hands, face mere millimetres away from Jerome's face. "Have you ever done this with a guy before?"

Jerome's breathing was laboured, but he managed a nod. Jason raised his eyebrows in surprise, his grip becoming a little tighter, Jerome stopped breathing. Jason started pumping slowly, gripping tightly, letting his nails drag, Jerome's knees shook and he almost collapsed. Mr Winkler moved him, so that Jerome was sitting on the desk.

The prankster spread his legs, moaning loudly. That made Jason smile. To see the eighteen year old moaning at his simple touch on the desk. He liked that a lot. He kept rubbing his hand up and down Jerome's pole, the friction creating a burning heat inside Jerome that his eyes fluttered shut and he was just focused on the feeling. "OOohhhh," Jerome managed, leaning back on his hands, bucking his hips forward.

"Jerome," Jason snapped him out of his day dream "Do you know what this is?" he held up a butt plug and Jerome's eyes widened. Jason didn't give him any other warning, shoving it hard into Jerome's hole, and Jerome cried out loudly in pain. Jason gave it a sharp twist, burying it nice and deep, so that only the handle was sticking out. The sight of the large plug in the writhing teenage boy made Jason hard in his pants. He noticed Jerome was lying flat on the desk nod, shuddering in pain.

"Please…" he whispered "Take it out…" his eyes were open and pleading. Jason leaned over him, pressing his lips softly against Jerome as he caressed his cheek

"Don't worry," he whispered, biting Jerome's bottom lip "Shhh," he slid down Jerome, until he was looking at the very erect cock. He took the whole thing in his mouth and Jerome's back arched right off the table in pure pleasure. He forgot all about the pain in his arse. Jason wasted no time, bobbing up and down quickly, flicking his tongue over the tip of Jerome's cock, he hummed against it, sending vibrations shooting through the boy.

Jerome was breathing heavily, he was close. He was very very close, when suddenly Jason shoved the but plug even deeper, Jerome _screamed._

And the mixture of such intense pain and pleasure sent him over the edge, he came hard into Jason's mouth. Jason swallowed every last drop, but neither got to bask in the glow of Jerome's orgasm, for there was a knock at the door.

Jason pulled Jerome up, pulling up his pants and doing up Jerome's trousers, spinning him around. Jason opened the door "Ah hello Daphne, sorry, I was just tutoring Jerome, didn't want him to get distracted," Jason pushed Jerome out of the door, and proceeded to talk to the blond teacher. Jerome walked home quickly, wondering what the hell had just happened?

**Line Break**

"Eddie?" Jerome breathed in shock as he walked into his room. Eddie was sat in his bed, wearing nothing but his boxers. Jerome looked at him totally bewildered "W-what are you doing here?"

Eddie stood, closing the door and pushed Jerome so he was sitting on the bed. Eddie straddled him, and Jerome winced as the but plug pushed further inside him. He realised he was still wearing it. Eddie ground his hips against Jerome, and moaned loudly. Jerome tilted his face upwards quite willingly, meeting Eddie's desperate lips. The two boys moaned against each other as Eddie gyrated against him, Jerome forced his tongue into Eddie's mouth, smirking when he felt Eddie groan against him-

"What the hell is going on?" Fabian cried as he walked in. Eddie leapt off Jerome, and Jerome stood in utter shock. Fabian slammed the door behind him "Eddie! Jerome is _mine." _Jerome felt his cock twitch with the way Fabian said his name. Eddie raised his hands in innocence

"We were just having some fun," he managed

"Have fun with someone else." Fabian growled. Eddie nodded, but took a deep breath

"I know, Jerome's your Fabian, yours and no one elses, but…you know…how about you and I punish him, for cheating on you?" Jerome's eyes widened

"What? No! I-"

"Yeah," Fabian smiled slightly at the idea "I guess he should be punished…"

It took only a few minutes, because Jerome was so shell shocked, but he was suspended in the air, his hands tied to the beam going across the ceiling. They had removed his shirt and trousers, leaving him like Eddie, only in his pants. Fabian stripped off, walking around Jerome.

"Please guys," Jerome managed "Untie me, I promise, I'm sorry,"

Fabian trailed his hands up and down Jerome's chest "You cheated on me," he whispered into Jerome's ear, Jerome's arms were already aching, and he tried desperately to touch the floor, but he was about an inch above it. There was a stool placed behind and in front of him. "You need to be punished,"

Fabian pulled down Jerome's boxers, and they fell to the ground, Eddie gasped. "Fabian look," Fabian joined him behind Jerome, and they both saw the end of a handle. Fabian pulled it out roughly and Jerome groaned in pure relief "Thank you," he whispered in a strangled voice.

"Who put that in you?" Fabian asked, his voice tinged with jealous

"Mr Winkler," Jerome panted "He just…he just cornered me,"

Fabian stood on the stool, positioning himself behind Jerome "So, you're arse is really sore now?" Jerome nodded weakly, and Eddie grinned as he watched Fabian aim his cock at Jerome's back entrance "See Jerome, I was, going to use lube, but now-" he stood up straight, ramming his entire length into Jerome, so he was fully sheathed, right up to the hilt. Jerome cried out, his head falling forwards

"Oh god! Fabian _please! _Have some sympathy!" Jerome writhed in pain as Fabian's wad of hot muscle rubbed against his very sore insides. But Jerome's writhing just made Fabian's cock twitch and grow, he slipped out, ramming in again, his eyes closing in pleasure while Jerome just focused on breathing.

Eddie kneeled in front of Jerome, and began to suck him off. The sensations together made Jerome cry out, and he started bucking towards Eddie's mouth, trying to focus on the pleasure instead of the pain coming from behind him. But Fabian saw his plan, and nodded to Eddie, who gripped Jerome's hips tightly, so he couldn't move.

Fabian started ramming harder and faster, feeling his own realise building up. He breathed heavily right into Jerome's ear, Eddie was sucking to his own delight now, tasting everything Jerome had to offer, his skin was deliciously salty and Eddie loved making him twitch in his mouth, he could feel Jerome was near.

"Stop Eddie," Fabian whispered, as he heard Jerome started moaning under his breath "He's about to come, here," he handed him the cock ring

"No!" Jerome cried in protest, but Eddie just grinned in delight, slipping it on and proceeding to suck him in earnest. "Oooohhh! Oh god! Eddie please! MmmmMMM Ah Ah Ah! ! Oh Eddie Please! Take it off _oh!" _

Fabian started ramming harder and harder pleased with Jerome unintelligible mutterings. He started thrusting so hard that Jerome's whole body was pushed forward, plunging his dick further down Eddie's throat, which the American didn't mind at all.

"ARGH!" Fabian cried out in pure pleasure as he released himself deep inside Jerome, he rested his forehead on Jerome's shoulder, shuddering with the aftermath of his orgasm. He remained buried deep inside Jerome, slowly going limp, before he pulled himself out, he wiped the sweat from his brow, in complete bliss. He collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. Eddie, at the sight of Fabian coming deep into Jerome, and Jerome's helpless but very erect state came too, without even touching himself.

He took a step back, admiring Jerome. His arms stretched up above his head, his lean and muscled torso, his very erect cock. Jerome was panting, he needed to come. "Aw," Eddie pouted with a laugh "Come on Fabian, doesn't he look like he's had enough,"

Fabian sat up, revealing a long black vibrator "When Jerome's desperate to come, he'll do anything, literally anything for us to remove that cock ring,"

"Rutter." Jerome warned in a low voice "What are you- oooohhhhh…." Jerome let his head fall back in utter pleasure as Fabian slid the black vibrator up inside him. And then he flicked the switch, and Jerome's whole body jerked to life, the vibration sent wonderful jolts up through his body, and he writhed, trying to move it to hit just the right spot. Fabian went to sit by Eddie, and the two boys stroked themselves as they watched Jerome writhe in complete pleasure, his cock getting impossibly harder. It was a truly beautiful sight.

Eventually Jerome managed to shift the vibrator slightly, and he cried out in complete pleasure as it danced against his spot. He would have come if he could, nice and hard for a long time. But he couldn't, and he started pleading just like Fabian had predicted he would

"_Please…" _he begged, flushing from being on display for the two of them as he wriggled his hips from side to side, totally over taken by pure desire. "Please dear god take off the ring…oohhh! oOohhh AH!" he started moaning loudly, not caring who heard, no one luckily as they were the only three home. Fabian held the remote to the dildo, turning the vibrations up on high, stroking himself even harder at Jerome's obvious hornyness. "Ahhh! AHH! MMMmmmmm! oooOOOHH! OH OH! OH! Goddd! P-pleaseee…" his voice turned into a hiss "Please remove it!"

Eddie grinned "What shall we make him do?"

Fabian frowned, before grinning. He rifled through the drawers, before taking out a permanent pen, permanent for three months anyway. And he wrote just above Jerome's very erect penis 'I like getting fucked by men' Eddie laughed, high fiving Fabian, as Jerome just writhed

"I don't care!" he exclaimed, panting, he was sweating profusely now, resisting the urge to scream. He had been on the edge for so long now everything was oversensitive and on overdrive. He could see stars wherever he looked.

Fabian stood on the stool in front of him, placing his hands flat on his chest, he started to rub Jerome's nipples. Jerome looked him right in the eyes, groaning

"Please Fabian," he whispered, his blue eyes glittering. Fabian didn't think he'd ever seen anything more beautiful than the guy of his dreams begging him for realise. Fabian tweaked his nipples hard and Jerome's mouth fell open in pleasure "Dear god Fabian please…" he begged "I'll do anything, whenever you want I swear."

"Swear?" Fabian nodded "Fine. Whenever I want it, you've got to give it to me, promise?" he asked, kissing Jerome hard on the mouth, delaying his response. Jerome sucked Fabian's tongue eagerly, missing the intimacy of the situation. Fabian moaned into his mouth, his arms wrapped around Jerome, and Jerome smiled, thinking he was embracing him, their tongue rubbed against each other and they moaned. Eddie rubbed himself eagerly, watching the two of them.

But Fabian's hands trailed down to Jerome's arse, and pushed the vibrator up even deeper, Jerome stiffened, cried out loudly. Tears actually falling from his eyes with so much want and desire, he had never wanted anything more in his life, than to just come right now.

"Swear?"

"I swear, Fabian, please!" Jerome promised, his tone needy, and throaty and desperate. It just turned the two boys on even more.

They moved in front of Jerome, and Eddie nodded, Fabian pulled off the cock ring, and Jerome came. His load just spewed out for at least three minutes, emptying itself out. His longest orgasm ever. His cock finally went limp, and Fabian pulled out the vibrator, while Eddie untied his hands, Jerome collapsed, falling onto his back on the floor. Barely able to keep his eyes open he was so tired.

"Get out Eddie." Fabian ordered, throwing Eddie his clothes "Jerome's mine. Remember that. I'll only call for you if he needs to be punished again," Eddie nodded, running out of the door and into his own room. Fabian looked down at Jerome, who's breathing was finally slowing down. He licked his lips at the sight of him "Jerome?"

"Rutter please…" Jerome whispered, completely exhausted "I _can't. _Literally, I doubt I'll be able to be touched there for at least a week,"

Fabian leaned down, and gripped Jerome's dick hard, Jerome cried out in pain, he was far too sensitive there. Fabian's touch was like metal clamping hard around him. He squirmed out of Fabian's grip, looking up at the brunette

"Are you mad?" he panted, looking up. Fabian leaned down, but this time his hand took hold of the back of Jerome's neck, and he pulled him to meet his lips. When he pulled back, Jerome collapsed back on to the ground, completely dazed.

"Only for you," Fabian whispered, collecting his clothes and walking out.

Leaving Jerome Clarke lying stark naked in the middle of his room.

**Tell me what you want to happen next chapter!**


End file.
